Gladers Divergence
by dauntlesslionrunner
Summary: The Gladers escaped the Maze and now have found themselves in Divergent. Having the same goals are they able to achieve it or fall again under the hands of WICKED and the people who put them in the experiment. *I do not own these characters, except the ones I make up, the rest belong to Veronica Roth and James Dashner*
1. Moving along

**Okay so this is a new fanfiction that I came up with and okay so each chapter it will say like for example Thomas P.O.V. but it won't be in like first person, but third person but the chapter will be aimed around that character. Yeah I'm not very good at explaining but if you read you will get it. Also Chuck, Alby, Gally and Ben all those characters that died in Maze Runner did not die in my version and are alive. Thank you *I do not own any of these characters they rightfully belong to the original authors of the books*~dauntlesslionrunner**

**xxxxxxx**

**Thomas P.O.V.**

The Gladers just escaped the Maze and are now in the place where their rescuers had placed them. They are all settled in nicely in their room and Thomas is talking to Teresa telepathically.

"Hey", Thomas starts off the conversation.

"Hey"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine just a bit nervous", Teresa said her voice sounded shaky even though it was in our heads

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because what if something happens to me, you won't know about it because I'm in another room"

"Um telepathy, remember?"

"Well what if they cut that off?"

"Gosh how optimistic you can be sometimes", Thomas says hoping she caught the sarcasm."

Then Thomas heard voices outside of our door, everyone else seemed to have heard it to because they were all looking towards the door. Newt stood up from his spot and walked over to the door, Alby and Minho following not so far behind him. They slowly opened the door and peeked outside to the common room. "There's people", Newt said like a question but also as a statement. I walk over to look through the door and there are a whole bunch of girls and one boy, _Just like us with Teresa_, Thomas thinks to himself, he looks across the room to the door which Teresa said she was in and saw her poking her head out of the door too. "Oh hello", one of the girls said, "I'm Harriet", she had dark skin and her hair was so short it almost was at her scalp, she then walked up to Thomas and extended a hand, Thomas extended his hand and took hers and they shook hands, she did the same with Newt, Alby and Minho. When she got to Alby though she seemed to pause and just stare at him in the eyes. She said "Hi", shakily and just kept staring. "So who is the leader here?" she then asked

"Well we have two, first its Alby then Newt here is second in line", Minho said scuffing Newt's hair. Then another girl emerged and she was parallel to Newt, pale skin and reddish blonde hair. "Oh this is Sonya, we are both in charge of group B", Sonya waved shyly and just stared at Newt, he stared back too. Then Thomas coughed breaking the silence, "So, what are you guys doing here? Hurt us, help us, what?" Sonya then spoke up

"We have a message from our "rescuers" we just escaped the Maze", then she took out a piece of paper and handed it to Newt. Thomas read the message and it said, "Stick with these people and take care of them, you guys are allies, friends not enemies~WICKED"

"Wait exited the Maze?" Minho asked completely confused.

"Yea we exited the Maze, why?" Harriet said

"Because we just exited a Maze too", Minho replied.

"Well this is weird", Harried paused, we gave her the note and she read it,"Well I guess we must be on the same side then?"

"Maybe", Minho said shrugging his shoulders.

Thomas was then looking around the girls and saw that there were many more of them than there were guys. Teresa had walked out of her room now and Thomas then rushed over to her, embracing her in a huge hug. He then took her hand and pulled her towards where their room was standing outside it with Minho, Newt and Alby. "So I think we will be staying here the night, where do we sleep?" a girl from behind the crowd asked and they all burst into an uproar of questions. "Slim it you sticks!" Harriet yelled hushing them.

"You girls can go into the room which Teresa was sleeping in, and then the guy and sleep with us", Alby suggested, "and don't worry we are not going to hurt him besides you have one of us", pointing to Teresa. Thomas and Teresa were still holding hands, not letting go but tightening their grip. "Okay sounds good", Sonya said, "Let's go!', Harriet said raising her voice and Teresa then let go of Thomas' hand and led them towards her room. There was one small guy there, he had olive skin, dark hair cut shorter than they would've thought suitable and was about the same height as Thomas, maybe a bit taller. "What's your name shank?" Alby asked

"Shank?" he said confused and sounded as if he was trying to ignore the question.

"Shank, you don't know what that means?" Alby said with a little laugh in his voice. The boy shook his head no.

"Oh well, just what's your name?" Alby said, he sounded half irritate half amused

"Aris", was all that the boy said.

"Okay, Aris, we'll get you a bed to sleep in." Alby said and he, Newt and Minho walked into the room leaving Aris and Thomas outside. "Don't worry he may seem mean now but he gets nicer as we go", Thomas said to the boy, he just slightly nodded and walked into the room Thomas following not far behind. Aris was sleeping on the same bunk as Thomas, he asked if he could and no one complained, Thomas was at the bottoms and Aris was at the top. Thomas was then slowly falling asleep when he heard a sound of metal grinding, just like the sound he heard when he was in the box. The room started to shake and gravity felt a bit weak, as though as they were flying. _How could we be flying? _Thomas thought to himself. Then he heard engines starting up. Everyone started to head towards the door, but Alby walked in front of the door stopping everyone from heading outside. "No one leaves! You leave when I say you can get it you shanks?!" everyone nodded and walked slowly off back to their beds. The rumbling went on for hours and hours, then it stopped and an alarm blared, then a voice from a speaker came on. _Where were the speakers, _Thomas thought. Then they all emerged from their rooms and even the girls came out too. In the middle of the room there was a man in a white suit and a face like a rodent. Thomas decided to call him Rat Man. He was sitting at a table in the middle of the room reading a book; his legs were resting on top of the table in front of him. They all just crowded around him just staring not knowing what to do. The Rat Man then looked up from his book and spoke, "sit down, around me I have a message for you all", and with that they all sat down. He put the book down and then took his feet off the table. He stood up and turned in circles looking at all of them. "As you probably would have heard, there were engines, just so that you don't ask, we are on in a sense, a cargo ship", he then put a finger to his lips, probably knowing that people were going to start to ask questions. "You all know you escaped the Maze, yes? Well now you will be put into a new place, where you will be living amongst others you will not know. First we need you guys to take a test, no arguments, don't do this test, back to the Maze with you", and everyone just nodded. "Okay then, let's get started", he then walked over to a door, where he explained that it was a "Flat Trans", he said it teleports you to a certain destination and then he walked through it, they all followed through it and Thomas went last, standing with Newt. "Well, do you want to go first or me?" Thomas asked Newt. "You can go Tommy", "Okay", Thomas replied and walked through, he felt a gush of wind hit him and then he was in a room with all the others.

There were doors everywhere about 20 all lined up. Once Newt came through the Rat Man asked if he was the last one, Newt nodded. "Okay so what we will be doing here is everyone will have to go into one of these rooms, they are all the same, you will take the test and then from there, we will give you results and off into the world you go, so good luck", then the Rat Man disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then a woman dressed in a lot of blue, she had blonde hair that just longer than her chin. She was holding a clipboard then looked around at all of us and spoke, "Hello my name is Jeanine Matthews, just so you know, this is called an Aptitude Test, we will test you all and then afterwards you shall collect your results and it will either be, Dauntless, Erudite, Candor, Amity, or Abnegation, remember what they tell you, then you come back out here and we will find you a place to stay, good luck", and then she nodded at a woman behind her, and then asked who wanted to go first, most of them were people Thomas didn't know. Thomas walked up to Newt, Minho, Alby and Chuck. "Well this is some interesting klunk", Minho said starting up the conversation. "Indeed", Newt said

"I kind of don't want needles", Chuck said, we all laughed lightly and Thomas then scuffed his hair

"Don't worry shank, it's all okay, we're getting it too remember?"

"Oh yeah", Chuck then laughed. It was weird, they said that the test was only for ages 16 up but I guess since we don't even know our own ages, they just put Chuck as 16, or maybe they just made an exception. A few more groups went in and then it was only us 5 and 15 others, who haven't gone in, the lady then said, "luckily last", and put each one of us in front of a room, "okay you can go in now", her voice was nice and soft and gentle calming Thomas. Then Thomas opened the door.


	2. Happy birthday Tris

**Tris' P.O.V.**

Tris has been in Dauntless for over a year now. It was her birthday today and she was turning 17, she was going to go out with Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn, they were gonna go out to do some "dauntless" stuff. Tris didn't have any plans with Four yet which made Tris' mood drop but when she realised that all her friends were with her she was all good again. "Wake up lazy bum!" Tris was woken up by Christina jumping on her bed, they were moved to their own little apartments within the dauntless compound and Christina and Tris were put together.

"Shut up", Tris said groggily still half asleep and put a pillow over her head.

"What time is it anyway?" Tris was curious to know

"5:00am..."Christina said cheekily

"What?!" Tris was wide awake now, "You woke me up at 5:00 in the freaking morning?" Christina just nodded. Tris went back to sleep then Christina poured a bucket of ice cold water on her head, "Get up get up get up get up!" Christina said jumping up and down on her bed. "Its 5:00 in the morning, leave me alone", Tris then pushed her off.

"It's actually 9:00am you genius, I can't believe you fell for that", Christina said laughing.

"It's actually not that funny, you got pushed off my bed and landed on a heap on the floor, that's funny", Tris said sitting up

"I got to pour a bucket of cold water on your head", Christina said smiling, and their friendship has become so strong within 1 year it was like they were destined to be friends.

"Any who", Christina said then sprinted off into the mini kitchen they had; she opened the fridge and brought Tris a white box, "What is that?" Tris asked.

"Open it", Christina said, Tris opened it and inside was some dauntless cake which was a cake covered in a heap of chocolate icing, Christina even put some cookies and cream pieces on it, Tris' favourite. "Oh my gosh, Chrissy", Tris said, "Happy Birthday Tris!" Christina said, Tris then jumped out of her bed to give her a hug, Christina put the cake down and embraced her in a hug, "Why? I can't believe you, Thank you so much, how did you remember?" Tris flooded Christina with questions, "I remember, that's what friends or for eh?" Christina then punched Tris slightly in the arm. "Tris I got a whole day planned out for you okay, and a little special surprise at the end", Christina then winked at Tris and Tris gave a questioning look back. "I'm gonna go call, the others and we can eat cake for breakfast together okay? Go get dried up I'll be back in a tick", Christina then leaped up, grabbed her jacket, and raced out the door slamming it behind her.

Tris leaped up to go get a towel, she started to scrub her hair dry when she heard a knock at the door, _that was quick, _Tris thought to herself then went to open the door. In front of her Tobias was standing there with a huge box in his hands, it was a light aqua and black box. "Happy Birthday", Tobias said in his cheeky deep voice, then kissed Tris on her forehead, he entered the apartment and when he put the present down on Tris' bedside table Tris embraced him in a huge hug, then she cupped his face in her hands and pulled him down in a deep passionate kiss, "Thank you so much", she said when she pulled back, his hands were on her hips and he didn't let go nor did she, "I love you", Tris said, "I love you too babe", then they kissed again. They sat down on Tris' couch instead of her bed because it was still soaking wet.

"What do you have planned today for your big day hey birthday girl?" Tobias said nudging her during the last words, they were holding hands and their knees touched.

"Christina planned my whole day out for me and all she said was 'There will be a big surprise at the end' do you have any idea? And don't try hide anything or else", Tris said giving him a stern serious look

"I don't have a clue", Tobias said staring her back in the eye, and it was like a staring contest between them seeing who would crack first

"Hmm okay, I believe you", Tris said then pecked him on the cheek.

"Oh my gosh, I need to show you the cake that Christina made for me", Tris said excitedly and rushed off to get the cake off the table. "Look at it, it's amazing", Tris exclaimed opening the box

"Wow thanks Tris", and Tobias snatches the box off her and pretends to eat it all.

"Hey!" Tris retorts snatching the box carefully off Tobias, she then puts the box down and starts to wrestle with Tobias.

"I love you so much, Tris", Tobias says as he places a kiss on Tris' forehead

"I love you more", Tris replies then she hears keys jingle at the door, her and Tobias quickly get up and sit on the couch acting normal, when the door opens Christina pops in with Will, Marlene, Lynn and Uriah.

"Happy Birthday Tris!" they all shout at once, they all have either a bag or a box in their hand wrapped up.

"Seriously guys?! You really didn't have to do all this for me!" Tris said, nearly crying from joy, she then took the presents off everyone and put it along with the present from Tobias. Christina then walks over to her wardrobe and brings out a small box that is carefully wrapped, she hands it over to Tris and says, "It's fragile so be careful", then Tris gets the present from Christina and pulls her into a big hug, "I hate you so much", Tris whispered in Christina's ear, 'Hate you too", and then they all sit down at the couch, some on the floor. "Do you guys want cake?" Tris asked

"Heck yea!" Uriah yelled

"Yup", Tobias then said and the room erupted in roars of who wants cake and who wants the biggest slice. Christina and Tris walk over to get the cake then cut it up into even pieces and serve them all out; everyone then eats the nice chocolate coated cake for breakfast. "Tris you MUST open my present, I wanna see if you like it because I didn't know what to get you, it's harder cause you were previous abnegation and still have some of it in your blood", Uriah says after he eats a spoonful of his cake, Tris then laughs and then Tris goes over to the table and gets all the presents, taking extra care in carrying each and every one of them, "Which is your Uriah?" Tris asked, "The one with the horrible wrapping and the dark blue and black paper."

Tris gets it and opens it whispering thank you to Uriah as she does so and reveals a gun just like the one he used to shoot a muffin off Marlene's head. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much, I'm going to use this heaps", then winked at Uriah. She then opened Will's present revealing a little hamburger pouch/purse, and Tris then hugs him, next Marlene; a cute muffin handbag with a little bracelet inside, it looked handmade and said 'Tris', hugs again, Tris was close to tears by now she was overwhelmed with all the presents, Tris so far was loving all the presents because even though she seemed tough she loved all the cute presents because she was still a little girl deep inside, Lynn's present was a cute bag and when she opened it she saw some makeup and a nice black necklace, Tris was glassy eyed now and couldn't see well through the tears, her voice was shaky when she hugged Lynn and whispered, "Thank you in her ear", Christina was starting to go soft too, so was Marlene. "Oh my gosh, so emotional", Will said, and the three crying girls laughed.

"Open mine!" Christina said excitedly jumping up and down while sitting in her spot", Tris got the present and carefully opened it, inside was an album with a photo of her and Christina at a party, Tris was wearing a black tight dress while Christina was wearing a black skater skirt with a boob tube top that was black again. Tris opened up the booklet and saw photos of all the memories they had together, there were even messages from everyone on each page and some pros and cons of her, Tris loved it, she even saw some photos of her sleeping, _Christina must've taken them when I was asleep_, she thought to herself, and gave Christina a little deathly stare, Christina just laughed. Under the album was a box, wrapped in a light aqua blue and said "Tris" in silver glittery writing at the top, she opened the box and she gave Christina a stare saying, "What the heck!?" with her eyes. When she opened the box she saw a silver necklace with a little heart at the end, it was covered in diamonds and Tris then bawled out, "Chrissy, I hate you so much, I'm going to get you back I swear", and they hugged again, "No you won't because I won't let you", Christina said back a bit sassy and then laughed, the only present left was Tobias'.

Tris got the little box and carefully opened it, slowly she opened it and inside revealed a gold necklace with a fat heart at the bottom, she opened the heart and saw a photo of Tobias and her, "Four", she didn't say Tobias because she thought it would be weird to, "I love you so much, I can't believe you did this for me. How long did it take to put the photo in?" Tris then asked, "Not telling", then she pulled her in for a long kiss, his head was cupped in her hands and he held her waist tightly, "Guys...I'm a bit uncomfortable here, and I also want to go out and do the things Christina planned, so stop it!" Tris could tell it was Uriah, she pulled back from the kiss, "Okay then Mr. Lonely" then they put the presents under Tris' bed and left for the day, so far the day was going amazingly for Tris.

When they got outside they saw a little note on the door, "That wasn't there before", Christina said, Tris grabbed the paper and it read: "If you're name is on this list please come to the special meeting we are holding at the Chasm (we cannot say why so just come): Tobias, Uriah, Tori, Eric, Max, Tris, Edward, Peter, James, Kim, Winston, Thomas, Quinn and Clarissa"

"Serious?" Tris said after reading her name, "If I don't get back after a while you guys celebrate my birthday without me okay?"

"Nope we are gonna either wait or hold it off for tomorrow", Will said, they all nodded and all of them gathered into one huge hug. Tris, Tobias and Uriah then walked off together to go to the Chasm where they said to go.

**Sorry guys this is a bit slow and boring but hopefully the next few chapters will be more exciting than this: please review and thank you for reading along, following or favouriting (if anyone is) and yea I'll try and update soon *I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR OF THE NOVELS I AM USING*~dauntlesslionrunner**


	3. Aptitude test

**Thomas P.O.V.**

Thomas entered the room and saw a lady dressed in grey clothing, most of her skin hidden except for the face and neck. The lady had dark brown hair and it was pulled into a bun, she had pale skin and green eyes, she looked really nice and gentle but seeing as Thomas is somewhere where he doesn't know anything, anything could happen. "Hello, please have a seat", the lady spoke, her voice gently and smooth, she reminded me of the dreams I had of my mum, "My name is Natalie and I'll be conducting the test today, as you were told outside you will be doing a test and there will be needles, I was instructed to tell you also what the factions are and what they stand for", Thomas was sitting in the chair, it was grey with white handles and around him where needles, viles, water, band-aids, more syringes and things that reminded Thomas of the doctors. "The factions as you were wondering is: Dauntless-the brave, Abnegation-the selfless, Amity-the peaceful, Erudite-the intelligent and Candor-the honest, with that out of the way let's start with this test shall we", Thomas was sitting there not really nervous about the syringes, or what will happen in the test, he was more nervous about if him and his friends were going to be separated or what faction he would be in, _shuck, I better be with someone or I'm going to go crazy like a Crank, _Thomas thought to himself, Natalie then put a needle in his arm and a headset on his head, it was cold and sent shivers down Thomas' spine, Thomas didn't really feel the needle as much only her cold fingertips touching his skin, she then got a small vile with a clear liquid in it, _is that water? _Thomas thought, "Drink this", Natalie said calmly, Thomas took the vile and without question drank it, he didn't know why he trusted this woman so much but I guess it was because she reminded him of his mum. Then the world turned black.

Thomas awoke and saw he was in the same chair but in a room that looked like a kitchen, he turned around to look at his surroundings, "Choose the knife or the cheese", a voice said, he turned and saw a woman standing there, it wasn't Natalie it was someone else, Thomas didn't know why he had to choose anything but he didn't question it because he did not want to cause any trouble, he picked up the knife, and then the table, the cheese and the woman disappeared. Then nothing happened for a while then saw a dog in the corridor, it looked as if it was going to start and maul Thomas' neck out, _thank goodness I chose the knife, _Thomas thought, then the dog started to slowly crawl towards Thomas, Thomas stared it directly in the eye and then a memory popped up, _Past Thomas was in his room and heard a loud bark outside his door, the jumped up from his spot and opened the door, "Jack", past Thomas exclaimed and the dog then jumped into his lap and past Thomas hugged the dog scuffing his fur, "whose a good boy", past Thomas said, the dog looked exactly like the dog in the test, then Thomas regained consciousness, _Thomas was back in the test and saw the dog slowly creeping up to it still, Thomas couldn't kill the dog for the sake of past Thomas, but the dog kept creeping up looking as if to attack, Thomas saw that he was still holding the knife so he put it slowly down on the ground and put his hands up surrendering hoping that the dog would understand what he was doing, the dog didn't stop moving towards him so then Thomas did what his past self did to his dog and he sit down on the ground, all of this felt so real to Thomas even though it was in his mind, the dog then ran up to Thomas barking as it ran, Thomas didn't move a muscle, if he could handle a griever he could handle a dog, then when the dog got up to him it leaped but before it landed it turned into a small puppy in his lap, "Awwe", was all Thomas could say as he patted the dog, he sat there for a good 2 minutes then a little boy entered the doorway, it looked like him. "Doggy!" the little boy said, then the dog jumped out of his lap and started to run towards the boy, the boy immediately saw what happened and started to run away. Thomas stood up straight away and started to run after it, he didn't know what he was going to do he just ran towards the boy and the dog, _all the running business payed off I guess, _Then Thomas reached the dog but ran past it, he grabbed the boy and ran off going back towards the dog, he jumped over the dog with the boy in arm and then put him down blocking the dog from the boy. The dog snarled at Thomas and then ran to attack Thomas, Thomas jumped and landed on the dog and they both fell through the ground.

It was pitch black again and there was no one nothing, then he heard a noise, it sounded like a train, again he knew names but not what it looked like or any other description for that matter. The room lightened up and saw that he was standing on the train, there was a man with a boy on the cover, _Ben,_ and he kept staring at the newspaper, "Hey! Boy! You know this kid", the man reading the newspaper said as he raised his head from reading, _Thomas didn't know what to say or what would happen if he told the truth, _"Are you talking to me?" was all Thomas could say, he was starting to get the same sass as Minho, _What a shuck that boy is¸_ Thomas thought about Minho "Yes you", the man started to sound irritated, "Why do you want to know?" Thomas asked calmly, "Because", the man said sounding more irritated than before, "Well I am not going to tell you", Thomas retorted, "Oh really now?" The man said, Thomas then just said, "Fine the truth, I don't know", "Liar!" The man yelled spitting everywhere pointing a finger at Thomas, "Think what you want, but I am not lying", Thomas said, he knew he was lying, the man grabbed Thomas by the collar and yelled in his face spitting everywhere, "Do. You. Know. The. Boy! And I want the absolute truth", Thomas started to get irritated but he promised himself not to start a fight so he just removed the man's fists from his shirt and jumped off the train while it was still moving at full speed.

Thomas awoke, sweating, panting, he was clenching the armrests of the chair and realised that he put dents into it from clenching it so hard. "Hm..." was all Natalie said once she saw that Thomas was awake from the test. "This is interesting", she said and she read a piece of paper. "Well I'll be back in a second just wait here", she then left the room and went into another bringing the paper with her, Thomas just sat there waiting, wondering how they made those feel so real, Natalie then walked in with 2 pieces of paper. "Thomas, this is super secretive okay, you do not tell ANYONE at all, not your friend or even your best friend understood?" Natalie said she sounded very concerned and scared in a way. "I understand", Thomas said nodding; he just wanted to know what happened how did he go did he do well? Natalie handed Thomas the two pieces of paper, one had 3 factions on it, and the other had 1. "Why is there 2?" Thomas asked confused, "That's the thing, you are a special kind Thomas okay, you have this thing in you that defines you from the rest, you see, people only get 1 faction but you on the other hand got 3, and people like that are called 'Divergent' and you must not tell anyone because if this information gets into the wrong hands you'll be dead instantly." Thomas gulped, _dead instantly? _ Was all Thomas could think. Thomas read the papers, and the one with 3 said, Dauntless, Abnegation and Amity. The paper with one said Dauntless. She took the one with 3 and said, "This is what you got okay, you did not get any of the others", then she escorted him out of the room, he was holding the piece of paper close to him but then he folded it and put it in his pocket.

Outside the room, everyone was just getting realised from their test. He saw his friends and walked over to them. They all sat down no one spoke, not even Chuck the optimistic and talkative and happy one. The blonde haired lady then entered the room and when she saw that everyone was all done she spoke, "Okay now that you have your results, keep them and don't lose it, tomorrow you will be going to the choosing ceremony, where you will choose your faction, it does not have to be the one on your paper but we highly recommend you choose that one, in the meantime, we have a room for all of you, so please follow me", we then all followed Jeanine into a big room where sleeping bags where placed all over. I slept next to Minho, Newt and Chuck. I was about to sleep when Teresa then spoke to me in her mind. "Hey how did you go?" she asked, Thomas was too tired, didn't have enough energy and just wanted to rest, so he said, "I'm really tired I'm sorry", then he fell asleep, his last thought was, _Why was I different? Did anyone else get Divergent too? _Thomas knew he couldn't hold in this secret for long but he wanted to keep the promise he said to Natalie because if he broke it, he felt as if he were betraying his own mum.

He had a deep sleep then was woken up by and alarm echoing through the whole room, "Rise and shine! Here are some clothes, go shower, the Choosing Ceremony starts in 7 hours", then the person left. Thomas checked the clock on the wall it was only 8am. 7 hours till Thomas chose his fate.

**Hey guys, I know my chapters are really long and I'm sorry about it but yea, also the chapters might be confusing because I will be doing like Tris to Thomas and they might be overlapping but I will explain it as the story going along I really hope you enjoy this stories and keep reading on*I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARCTERS* ~dauntlesslionrunner**


	4. Special things

**Tris P.O.V.**

Tris, Tobias and Uriah arrive at the chasm now and the leaders blocked it off with a barricade so no one can come in, hear what we are talking about or see us. Standing in front of them is someone from Erudite; it was pretty obvious because of their outfit. "Is everyone here?" they ask looking around

"Yup", that was Eric; Tris hated him since the second she got here.

"Okay let's start", the woman said, she had a clipboard in her hand and then opened it to a certain part and started to read it, "this is a letter from Jeanine Matthews: Hello chosen people of each faction, you may not be aware but we have got some new people from somewhere I cannot say, they are here and they are going to go through exactly what you did, they are going/did the aptitude test and are going go through the Choosing Ceremony, there are many of them, each one of you will be assigned to one of them you may get 1 person, 2 maybe even 5 depending on their choice. Once you get assigned them they shall go through the training each of your factions does, just like you did when you chose your faction, but they will have single mentors, you guys, all of you will also have to attend the Choosing Ceremony to see them although you will see them afterwards, the Ceremony will be tomorrow morning at 3:00pm so we shall see you then", the woman stopped reading then we just looked around. "Can we go now?" Tori asked, "Yes you may", the woman said, then everyone left, Tobias, Tris and Uriah then walked back to the rest of the guys, they had an amazing time, they got more tattoos, played pranks on people, shot muffins off each other's heads and then at the end of the day Christina revealed the secret surprised. She walked Tris over to the Chasm and told me to wait here; she said that the surprise will be carrying a little gold piece of jewellery. Tris stood there for about 2 minutes then felt an arm wrap around her waist, the hand had a gold ring in it, and she recognised the hand anywhere.

It was Tobias.

She turned around and she was right, "Surprise", Tobias said in his deep voice, he then laid a kiss on Tris' forehead and she felt shivers go down her spine. "Happy Birthday Tris again", he laid another kiss on her neck, then he got the ring and slipped it on Tris' finger, "This is a little something I got you, it is a little token saying that you're mine for now and forever", Tris looked at the ring on her finger, it was beautiful, she was wearing the necklace that matched. "You know how much I hate and love you right now?" Tris said before pulling his head into a deep and passionate kiss. They went down to the secret place in the chasm where Tobias first brought her. They sat there talking and kissing for a few hours. Then when there was silence Tris spoke up, "I know this might ruin the mood but what do you think about the new arrivals?" Tobias' arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her in and her neck was lying on his shoulder. "Honestly, I don't think they won't be that bad, not as bad as you anyway", he then nudged Tris, "Hey! I wasn't that bad, I was being brave", Tris said proudly, "and stupid", Tobias added. Tris lately kept getting into trouble, trouble with Peter, trouble with Eric and trouble with herself. Tobias was the only thing that kept her sane.

They lay there for longer before Tris yawned, "I'm so tired, today was just amazing and I'm glad that I was able to spend the last few seconds with you", Tobias then just stared at her and picked her up bridal style, he then started to walk, "Where are you taking me kidnapper?" Tris asked jokingly, "Somewhere", and then he started to run. Tris could hear his heartbeat and his breaths against his chest; she could see the tattoos popping out of his shirt. When they got to their destination Tobias opened a door and it was his apartment, he plonked her down onto his bed, she bounced a bit then laughed. Tobias then lay next to her. Her back was to him and he had a hand draped around her holding her securely, that's the thing Tris loved about him, he was protective of her and never used her for his own personal gain. Tris tried to fall asleep but she couldn't sleep she lay awake and all she could think about was the new arrivals.

She was deep in sleep when a dream arose, she was in grassland, surrounded by grey walls, and they were covered in ivy and moss. There were people around them dressed like the factionless, and then she saw a green slime ball, it was hideous and it had spikes popping out of it everywhere. She tried to run but then her feet were glued, she couldn't move, the slime ball spun towards her then more metal spiked popped out of its body and then it poked her stabbing her everywhere.

She yelled then was awake. She saw Tobias staring at her, "What happened?" he asked concerned, his eyes looked as if he was crying

"Just a bad dream", I say, he knew I wasn't okay so when I lay back down he moved closer to me hugging me tighter as if keeping her away from everyone, then she fell asleep and then day came.

The new arrivals were going to come today.

**Hey guys shorter chapter, please review and sorry if the chapters are a bit confusing if you honestly don't get it don't be scared to just message me or whatever, I should be updating soon so yea thanks for reading *I do not own any of these characters* ~dauntlesslionrunner**


	5. Getting to Dauntless

**Lately as you know the chapters have been Thomas to Tris but this chapter and maybe a few more will be a mix.**

**Thomas P.O.V.**

Thomas wake up and half of us are getting clothes half of us just waking up, there were two people at the door, I was guessing one side was for girls the other, boys. Minho was just waking up, Chuck and Newt already gone, Thomas looked around for Teresa but didn't see any sign of her. "Minho, let's go I don't want to have to wait forever for a shower", I started to pull Minho up

"Wait Thomas I need my 2 extra seconds for my beauty sleep", then Minho got up literally 2 seconds afterwards. "Okay I'm ready" then we headed to the door, got a pair of clothes, then walk to the showers, there were heaps of showers about 20 and since boys didn't take too long Thomas didn't have to wait in line long. He got in, had a shower, dressed, got out, waited for Minho then went to go find Newt.

They found Newt not too long afterwards, Chuck wasn't with him but then spotted Chuck with Teresa; Thomas walked off with Newt and Minho and followed the workers dressed in black. They all walked to a room, it was the shape of a semi-circle, there were white seats everywhere, each section there were people dressed in different colours, white and black, blue, grey, red and yellow and black. There was an empty section where the people in black told them to sit down. They sat waiting impatiently, in the front of the room there were 5 bowls, one with grey stoned, one with water, one with earth, one with lit coals and one with glass, there was also a knife sitting there. Thomas looked to Newt and Minho and he thinks they saw the knife too. "Can you see it?" Thomas asked Minho and Newt

"Yea, the water looks really clean", Minho joked, Thomas then punched him lightly in the arm, "I'm kidding yes I see the bowls and the knife", Minho was laughing

"What do you think we have to do?" Newt asked

"Like I have a shucking clue you slinthead", Minho said. We then sat there silently waiting; Thomas was looking around and saw that each of the groups had a certain look to them, not only in clothing but something about their presence. Everyone then sat down and Jeanine came up, _she isn't actually and awfully bad person, she was nicer than I thought, _Thomas thought to himself. "Hello and welcome to the Choosing Ceremony", Thomas looked around for Natalie, he wanted to talk to her again, he needed help and advice but he couldn't find her, "As you are all aware, we have new people here today, they will be going through the Choosing Ceremony but it might be a bit longer than usual seeing as they are new here. You all must choose a faction, the one that you got in your Aptitude test should be your first choice but others choose otherwise. We have some bowls here which represent each faction: the lit coals for Dauntless, the brave", the Dauntless then yelled and whooped, Jeanine then continued, "Grey stones for Abnegation, the selfless, Water for Erudite, the intelligent, Earth for Amity, the peaceful and Glass for Candor, the honest. We will now call you up, by first name alphabetically". Then

Jeanine started to call the names, Alby was first up, "Okay Alby, please pick up the knife", he picked it up, "Now what you do is slice a small slit in your hand and drop your blood into the bowl of which faction you would like to choose", Alby hesitated for a second, he grabbed the knife but didn't slice yet, he just looked back at us then chose Erudite, then put the knife down and walked back up sitting to his spot where he was sitting before. Then a few more people went, then Chuck he chose Amity, a few more people again then Gally, he chose Dauntless, _well this is going to be fun, _Thomas thought to himself, a few more people then Minho, he chose Dauntless, _yes I'm not alone, _then Newt went, he went and chose Abnegation, a few more people then Teresa went, she chose Dauntless, then I was after her, I remembered my results, I slowly walked up, I took that time to choose which I was going to do without raising suspicions that I was different, or what they called it, Divergent. I came up to the bowls and took the knife, I then cut my palm so that a small amount of blood trickled out, I put my hand over the burning coals, and my blood drops onto it.

I sit back down. Minho was patting me on the back, saying things I couldn't really hear, Newt was also next to me saying that we need to keep in touch, I don't know why but this feeling felt weird, like it was wrong but right.

**Tris P.O.V. **

Tobias and Tris are sitting together hand in hand; they are in the middle section along with Uriah, Christina, Marlene and Will. Lynn said she wanted to stay back. A few people chose Dauntless, it was much different from Tris' Choosing Ceremony most people went into one faction or the other but this time everyone was spread out, not as much Dauntless as Tris thought there would be. A boy names Thomas came up, she seemed familiar to Tris not knowing how or why. He was walking slowly and then when he got there he chose Dauntless. When he was walking back Tris noticed that he seemed a bit woozy and then her head started to spin. The last people went and then all the Dauntless came together. "Hey Four, I'm going to go talk to one of the initiates okay?"

"Okay", he replied and Tris then pecked him on the lips, he ran outside the door Tris ran further into the room to the kid names Thomas. She found him and then grabbed his wrist, "Um...hi?" he said his voice reminded her of her brother in a way, he had short brown hair, and dark brown eyes, his skin was a nice olive a bit tanned but not too pale. "Hi, I'm Tris", then Tris started to run gesturing him to follow her and he did. She caught up with Tobias, "I'm sorry if I ran a bit too fast for you", Tris said, she felt kind of guilty because he was new and she didn't know his ability yet, "No it's okay, this running is better than what I'm used to", he then smiled at Tris, Tris felt a familiarity in his smile, then she went to speak to Tobias.

**Thomas P.O.V.**

Thomas was running when a girl not too tall came up to him and gestured him to follow her, she was awfully nice seeing as he was a Greenie. She had blonde hair that came past her shoulders, she had a narrow face and her eyes were a grayish-blue, she had a long thin nose a bit too big for her face. Thomas felt rushes come to his head, _I've seen her somewhere and if I had my memory maybe I would know, _he then remembered he left Minho behind, as Thomas was running he looked around but couldn't see him. "Hey are you okay? Looking for someone?" Tris asked

"Yea I'm fine", but Thomas kept looking around, he saw Teresa and she ran over to him, "Hey" she said, she didn't even sound tired

"Hey, I see you're not tired yet", Thomas mocked

"Hey I survived the Maze too", Teresa said poking out a tongue, they kept running along until Thomas' shoulders were in the hands of someone, Thomas jumped and turned to see Minho running behind him, the same sneaky grin on his face, "You piece of klunk you ditched me"

"Not my fault you can't keep up", Thomas said mocking Minho then they were all running in a line, at the end was a boy who seemed to be Tris' boyfriend, Tris, Minho, Thomas then Teresa. They kept running until he hit a bridge, everyone started to climb the railings of it, Thomas looks to Tris and she just nods and starts to climb, Thomas see's that a few more people come and say hi to Tris, must be her friends. Thomas, Minho and Teresa then grab onto the railings and start to climb. It wasn't hard at all for Thomas and Minho and Teresa seemed to find it easy to, they got to the top and found a train track, they were standing on a platform that wasn't awfully big, step too far back, fall to your doom, step too far forward and you are a squished bug. "Thomas, let's go we have to catch the train", Tris said, there was no train, Thomas was confused, he gave his friends a questioning stare and they just shrugged and followed, they kept running and then behind them Thomas heard a train, it gained quickly and started to go past them, people started to jump on to the moving train, _these people are crazy, _Thomas thought to himself, Tris jumped on and so did her friends, she then waved her arms inwards telling Thomas to follow, he picked up speed and jumped, he surprisingly made it, Minho and Teresa weren't far behind, _luckily Newt didn't choose this, _Thomas thought, Newt had a terrible limp he couldn't even run that fast.

They sat quietly on the train, "Hey, initiate, what's your name?" the guy who seemed to be Tris' boyfriend asked

"Thomas", I reply

"I'm Four", he replied back, "wait like the number?" Minho asked, Four then looks to Christina and says, "Found your twin", then turns back to Minho and says, "Yes, what's your name?"

"Minho"

"What about you?" pointing to Teresa, "Teresa" she replies. "Okay, well this is Christina..." Christina was about the same height as Tris, tanned skin and dark hair, she had a small frame though, "...Uriah", he was tall and had tanned skin like Christina's, brown eyes and hair but his teeth were awfully white, "...Will", he had blonde shaggy hair, his eyes were a bright green and he had pale skin, "and Marlene", she had blonde hair, pale skin and dark but bright eyes. They all sat quietly for a moment then people started to whoop and yell. "That's our queue", Four said, then he ran to the door and jumped, "What? Is he crazy?" Minho yelled, "No that's how we get off trains", then Tris got up and jumped, Minho, Thomas and Teresa then stood up and went to the door, they ran back together and jumped. Thomas felt like he wasn't going to make it, but surprisingly he did, he landed with a thump on the ground and he thought he must've broke a bone but he was fine. All the Dauntless ran over to the edge of the building where there was a gap between the building they were on and the other building, a man with a whole lot of piercings on his face and a bunch of tattoos stop on the edge of the building and started to speak, he had long dark hair and was really musclier, his grin looked really menacing which sent shivers down Thomas' spine and his eyes were cold. "Alright Initiates you climbed a bridge, jumped on and off a moving train now you have one more thing to do to enter the Dauntless compound." He paused then continued to speak, "Jump." Thomas and Minho just stared at each other confused. "You heard me, someone come to the edge of this building and jump down into the hole below"

"What's there?" someone shouted, sounded like Gally

"You'll find out", the man just said, Thomas looked to Tris for answers but she just smiled and nodded. No one raised a hand or walked up, Thomas knew no one would and they were probably just going to push someone off so then he raised his hand. Minho and Teresa shot him questioning looks but Thomas ignored them and then walked up to the edge where the man stood. On his way there he saw Tris and Four give him a huge grin and thumbs up. Thomas stands on the edge and looks down, he readies himself to jump but then the guy who was speaking before says, "Any day n..." The guy was cut off because Thomas couldn't hear him anymore.

He jumped.

**Hey guys this is a really long chapter I know but I'll try and update soon, please review thank you ~dauntlesslionrunner**


	6. Dauntless compound, My leader

**Sorry for late updates, been busy with school and with my other story so please forgive me, R&R please, I'm sorry that I'm changing P.O.V's a lot . idek**

**xxxxxxx**

**Thomas P.O.V. **

Thomas was falling and he could feel the wind piercing at his skin, it was a nice calming rush but also sent adrenaline through him and panic and worry, he was confused with his emotions. He then hit a net down below and it blew the wind out of him. Thomas tried to catch his breath but it took a while, he tried to stand up, but his legs were too wobbly to function so instead he rolled to the edge. "Hey Thomas", it was Four, _how could he get down here that quickly, _Thomas thought to himself. "Four? How...You...Just..." Thomas tried to form sentenced but he was too much in shock to say something, "Secret", then Four extended his arm out to Thomas to help him, Thomas grabbed his arm and he rolled off the net, Four didn't let go of his arm, instead he pulled it up so his arm was raised

"First Jumper, Thomas!" he yelled to a group of people, they all started to cheer and whoop, Thomas started to smile, "Welcome to Dauntless", Four said to him and him only, Thomas walked over to where the other Dauntless were and they all patted him on the back and then Thomas watched the others come through, after him was Gally, then some Glader Thomas didn't know, Teresa then after a few more other Gladers, Minho arrived, he was the last one. Minho and Teresa came up to him now, "How was your ride down?" Thomas asked them both

"Amazing, I would do that again", Teresa said

"I don't know but my legs feel wobbly", Minho said and his legs really were wobbling. "Initiates, over here! That means all those who just jumped!" Four yelled to everyone. Teresa, Thomas and Minho all walked up together, Minho leaning on Thomas' shoulder for support

"Welcome to Dauntless all of you, you will all be starting training tomorrow, tonight you will all be assigned a certain leader, some of you will be sharing a leader, these leaders will personally help you and guide you through all this. First things first though...a tour through the place, so everyone follow me!" Four then waved his hand above him in the direction of a dark hall; it was only lit with some candles along the side.

**Tris P.O.V. **

Thomas was the first to jump and Tris knew she HAD to pick him as my little student, there was something about him that caught Tris' attention all the time, not in the way that Tobias did, not in a relationship/love sort of way but more of a home feeling way. The last to jump was a man who seemed to be of the Asian race, he was toned and had dark shaggy hair, and he was friends with Thomas Tris remembered. They started to walk through the tunnel and Tris looked for Thomas, she ran up to him and then saw that he was walking with his friends, "Hey Thomas I found you", Tris said kind of excitedly

"Hey Tris, oh Minho, Teresa, this is Tris", Thomas said pointing to her, Tris waved at them and they gave her little smiles. They walked to the end of the tunnel and Tris remembered when she first arrived at Dauntless, meeting Christina, and all her friends, the training, all of it, but the memory she loved the most was seeing Tobias for the first time, his dark blue, almost black eyes, his short brown hair and his tall muscular build. Tris smiled at the memory, "Tris, why you smiling?" Thomas asked breaking her out of her memory, "Are you always happy?"

"Hm?" Tris replied, "Oh no I'm just thinking don't worry", then Tris stopped walking, they arrived at the balcony kind of place where all the Dauntless walked around, they all whooped and cheered, the normal Dauntless stuff, "I'm guessing you are all hungry so let's go eat!" Tobias yelled from the front of the group and we started to walk towards the cafeteria.

**Thomas P.O.V.**

They saw more Dauntless whooping and cheering, and then they went to eat. Four was at the front and led them to a room, it was a large open room with a lot of tables and chairs, Tris led him, Minho and Teresa to sit down at a table. She then went off and left Thomas, Minho and Teresa sitting there. "Well this has been a nice welcoming, and it's nice to see more girls right now. They looked around and saw that there were a lot of girls then spotted a girl from Group B, Harriet, her dark skin and short hair that was almost near her scalp defined her from the rest, she walked up to them, "Hey guys", she was walking with another girl who had pale skin, her hair was dark brown but then blended into a blonde with light pink tips at the end, her eyes were wide but small and she had small lips and a small figure, she also had a long small nose. "Hey Harriet, I've been thinking, yup we're on the same side", Minho said, she grinned a bit

"Good, can we sit with you guys?" Harriet said

"Yeah sure", Teresa said and they sat opposite them

"Oh I forgot to mention, guys this is Chrissy, Chrissy this is Minho, Thomas and Teresa", pointing to the girl next to her

"Hey", they all said in sync and Thomas saw that Minho had a huge grin planted along his face, his cheeks started to burn red, Thomas nudged Minho and Minho just looked at him questionly, Thomas started to make kissy lips but then Minho pushed him off the chair, they all started laughing and Tris came looking down at him, "What happened? Are you okay, this is actually pretty funny but are you okay?" Tris asked holding plates of food in her hand and behind her was Four holding plates too, "I'm okay, thanks for asking, thanks guys for helping me", Thomas said the last part to Minho and Teresa, "No worries you shank", Minho said, everyone besides Teresa and Thomas looked at him questionly, "Don't worry", Minho said, "Oh hi, are you more of Thomas' friends?" Tris asked Chrissy and Harriet

"Yea, kind of, acquaintances I guess", Harriet half asked half stated

"Oh my gosh sorry we didn't get enough food for you all", Tris exclaimed as she put the food down

"Oh no don't worry we ate a bit before we got here but then the people had to leave, I didn't really catch their name", Harriet said, Chrissy was awfully quiet

"Oh okay", Tris said then sat down next to Chrissy and then Four sat next to her

"Thank you Tris for the food but are you and Four dating just by the way", Thomas asked them

"Yea, why jealous?" Four replied jokingly

"Nope just curious", Thomas said, they kept eating until all the food was finished, and it reminded him of Frypan's food. When they finished they got up and Four just waved his hand and everyone who was following him earlier got up to go follow Four again. They kept walking along a few halls before they got into a big room where there were heaps of beds all single beds placed everywhere neatly. "This is your room for now okay, so you better get comfortable because you will be sleeping here every night from now until we get new initiates", Four told everyone, "Everyone follow me out, you all will be getting assigned to leaders so come on!" Thomas relentlessly followed, he was eager to know who his leader would be, _would I choose my leader or would I be assigned one, _Thomas thought to himself. They reached a room where there were punching bags along the outskirts of the room, one wall had targets shaped as humans with a black dot in the middle of the chest, there were also stages just raised higher than the floor. They walked towards the middle and then Four got up onto the platform. Thomas saw Gally with some guy, he was tall and had dark shiny hair, his mouth looked really wide and had a long nose, his eyes were wide and dark green, reminding Thomas of a snake, again he knew what a snake was but couldn't exactly point out what it looked like.

**Tris P.O.V.**

Tobias got up on the fighting stadium and then started to speak, "Okay all previous Dauntless come up here", then all previous Dauntless went up, along with Tris there was Tobias (of course), Uriah, Tori, Eric, Max, Tris, Edward, Peter, James, Kim, Winston, Thomas, Quinn and Clarissa. "Okay let's start, all girls please go to the left", and then Tobias pointed to his left and all the girls stood there, "And all guys here on the right", and all the guys shuffled to the right, "Good, so we need to vote, it's either these new initiates choose, or the leaders choose, all those in favour of initiates choosing, please raise your hand", about ¾ of the room raised their hand, "Those in favour of leaders choosing, raise your hand", Tris kept her hand down even though she had to vote. "Well let's just say that, initiates will choose who they would like to have as their leader!" in the room Tris heard a few yeses. "First off let's introduce the leaders!" Tobias had to raise his voice really loudly due to people making fidgety noises. "Starting from the end we will introduce ourselves, we will state our name, age and previous faction!" then Tobias nodded to Clarissa who was at the end, "I'm Clarissa, 17 previous faction, Candor"

"Kim, 18, previous faction Erudite"

"Thomas", _oh another Thomas, _Tris thought, "19, previous faction Dauntless"

"Quinn, 17, previous faction Amity"

"Edward, 17, previous faction Erudite"

"James, 18, previous faction Candor"

"Winston, 20, previous faction Dauntless"

"Tori, 19, previous faction Erudite"

"Max, 22, previous faction Dauntless"

"Eric 19, previous faction Erudite"

"Peter, 17, previous faction Candor"

"Tris, 17, previous faction Abnegation"

"Uriah, 17 previous faction Dauntless"

"And I'm Four, 19, previous faction Abnegation, I will be the main leader so I will be watching over all the other leaders, so now that you know all of us, I will send each one of these people to go to somewhere in the room, if you are interested in having them teach you, go to them I am not included, and one more thing, only 1 or 2 people per leader unless said so!", Tobias then send people around the room, I hear some sighs when he said he wasn't included and I giggle a bit. I end up going near the guns and he stays at the fighting mats. I stand there and then I see Thomas jogging towards me with his friend Teresa. "Hey Tris, you're stuck with us I guess", Thomas said smiling.

**Thomas P.O.V.**

Everyone introduces themselves and then I see Tris gets put over near the guns, "Who are you going to go to?" I ask no one in particular

"Uriah", Minho says immediately, "Sorry not to betray Tris or anything, but he seems cool"

"Tori", Harriet said

"Same", Chrissy said

"Tris", Teresa finally said

"Okay, then let's go I don't want someone stealing my leader", Minho says then runs off, Teresa and Thomas then go into a jog over to Tris when we get there, there is a huge smile planted along her face, "Hey Tris, you're stuck with us I guess", Thomas says to her

"I'm actually excited, I am tough don't worry so you'll get good training", Tris says then winks at Thomas and Teresa, we stand there for a bit and I see Gally standing next to the same guy he was standing with before, "Look at Gally", Thomas tells Teresa trying to whisper, "Whose Gally?" Tris asked looking around

"That guy", Thomas says pointing towards him

"We don't like him, he tried to kill Thomas", Teresa said

"Well his leader and him are going to get along fine, that's Peter his leader, he tried killing me too, guess we have quite a bit in common", Tris said her smile fading, "Is something wrong?" Thomas asks her

"No I'm good...Let's go over to Four because we already have our little group", they all walk over to Four and he writes down Tris' name and then Thomas and Teresa's name, "Tris, lead them to their room and they can sleep now"

"Okay", Tris then leads us out of the room to the room with all the beds, "Night! Better get heaps of rest, training tomorrow", then she shuts the door. Thomas and Teresa just sit there for a bit on the beds opposite each other, it's just them and some other people they don't recognise, "Well I'm going to sleep, I don't know about you but I'm tired", Thomas said yawning, "Okay, goodnight", Teresa said to him

"Goodnight", then Thomas laid his head on his pillow. He fell asleep and had a dream. _He is in a room now and then someone is there, they are faceless and they are holding a needle up, "This won't hurt", the person says and then injects him, he goes dizzy for a bit and everything turns black, after a few minutes everything is back to normal and he sees a Griever standing there face to face with him, he stares at it in its eyes, or what he thinks is its eyes and then starts to run but he ends up falling, his feet are stuck and he can't move, he looks up and everything is green. _

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's not as good but please bear with me (I'm quite tired and all) I don't know how long the next chapter is going to be. Sorry for all my typos especially in previous chapter I'm so sorry I forget to proofread and usually I'm just like type done bam upload but yea I'm so sorry~dauntlesslionrunner **


	7. Morning Initiates

**Sorry that I haven't updated lately I'll try making it up to you guys soon~dauntlesslionrunner **

**xxxxxxx**

**Thomas P.O.V.**

Thomas wakes up the next morning, panting, sweating, he sees Teresa sitting on her bed watching him with wide eyes, "Tom, are you okay?" she asks worry sounding in her voice

"Yea I'm fine", he replies although he does not think so, he looks around to find a clock and finds one it was 6:00am, training started at 9:00am according to Thomas' memory and breakfast started at 7:30am. Thomas didn't want to be late, or get caught in the havoc of late people so he didn't end up going back to sleep. Thomas stayed up and watched as everyone else was fast asleep; he decided to go have a shower already so he went to the showers connecting to the room. There were 5 showers, Thomas went to the one at the end and had a long warm shower, he dressed up in the black clothes that they laid out for him, black t-shirt, black loose but fitting jeans, black joggers that came up just above the ankle underneath the bone that sticks out. They also gave him a leather jacket but he decided not to wear it. He got out and saw that a line started to form for the showers, he went back to his bed and saw that it was 7:00am and Minho was still asleep, "Minho, wake up", Thomas said shaking his friend trying to wake him up

"Go away shank, I'm sleeping", Minho said waving away Thomas hand; Thomas tried shaking him again but got the same response. Thomas stopped shaking him and looked around for Teresa; he saw that she was in line for the showers, holding her black leggings, black tank singlet and black combat boots. Thomas looked back and Minho and his arms were distorted and his legs were flailing all over the bed, "Shank wake up!" Thomas yelled into Minho's ear, he quickly jolted awake and fell off the bed, "What the shuck Thomas?!" he asked furious, he was rubbing his head due to his fall, "That hurt, thanks a lot Tommy, I'll get you back you know", he said smirking, he got up and got his clothes that were next to his bed then started to walk off towards the shower but then he stopped, "I'm gonna just, you hungry? Good let's go" he said, he quickly dressed up putting the clothes on and then rushed out of the room.

We went to breakfast and we had pancakes with maple syrup and orange juice. We brought some food back to the room for Teresa and saw that she just got out of the shower, her hair was still dripping wet, "Teresa, here, some breakfast", Thomas said handing her the food, their hands touched for a bit and he blushed, he turned red and his cheeks and ears burned, she smiled, "Blushing are you?" she said still grinning, but wider, _was it that obvious, _Thomas thought to himself, "No, just...hot", he said trying to dodge it, she laughed and then went off to her bed to eat.

It took her not long after to finish and it was just in time too because when she did, Four came into the room, "You Initiates better be ready, because training starts in less than 30 minutes, meet us in the Training Room if you don't remember where that is...good luck!" Thomas looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30am; Four already left the room when Thomas looked at where he was standing. Thomas, Minho and Teresa just sat there for a bit in quiet until Teresa broke the silence, "So what do you think we'll have to do for training?" she asked us

"Probably how to jump off a train properly", Minho replied

"Fighting?" Thomas said more as a question than an answer

"Fighting grievers, while jumping off a train", Minho said

"How is that even...never mind, Minho logic I just don't get", Teresa said face palming, Minho just grinned at her widely. "Should we get going, just in case we can't find the room?" Thomas asked them

"Yes because this place is like another shucking Maze and right now I hate mazes", Minho said getting up, Teresa got up too and all 3 of them left off to go find the training room. They walked out and took a right down a hallway and then a left down another hallway and along the sides were doors galore, "So many rooms, what do they need them for?" Minho asked

"Grievers", Teresa said jokingly spooking out Minho, but Minho just ignored her and kept walking. They kept walking and walking, through one hallway out another, "Oh my, can they just have signs saying 'This way training room this way that' gosh it's shucking irritating", Minho said throwing his hands up into the air, then just after he said that they arrived at an open door where Tris, Tobias, the leaders and some other gladers/initiates were, "I spoke to soon", Minho said jogging in going to find Uriah, Thomas and Teresa found Tris and walked up to her, "Hey Tris", Teresa said smiling opening her arms

"Hey Teresa", Tris said hugging her back

"Hey Thomas", she said scuffing his hair. They stood there and waited for a bit until not long after the rest of the gladers/initiates came. Once everyone was inside and found their respective leader they all gathered around Four who was on one of the stages again. "First day of training, we will NOT go easy on you understood?! There are 3 levels of training, physical, emotional and mental!" he then held up a hand before anyone could speak, "Don't ask any questions, your leaders answer them! Today we will work on physical training! All of you will be scored and then we get to see who gets what job! All of you who get the lowest scores will chose jobs last, we will NOT be kicking people out of Dauntless if you get the lowest scores because there aren't enough of you so, you guys got lucky but if you break any Dauntless codes, YOU'RE OUT!" Four said, he was being serious, his face was straining at the last part and his veins were popping. "Today we will teach you how to fight, how to shoot guns, how to block, throw knives, all physical activities, then we will match you guys together and you will fight until one of you cannot move on, or quit! So leaders, today, punching bags, kicking, punching, blocking, move out!" Four yells then everyone goes off to different areas, soon he too goes off to watch everyone train.

**xxxxxx**

**I haven't updated this story in ages I'm sorry but I'm back and should be more active hopefully ig: fourtrisglade if you guys want to follow me c: **


	8. Training

**Thomas P.O.V.**

They all move out and Thomas and Teresa follow Tris to the punching bags, "Okay here, I think it's pretty obvious, just throw some punches at the punching bag as hard as you can, it'll be useful when you have to fight one of them", she said nodding towards the others. All 3 of them moved to a separate punching bag each Tris on the end, "Watch me and copy", Tris says then she stood at the punching bag, legs separated, body glued to the spot, strong in her stance, Thomas and Teresa copied her and then Tris went to punch the bag, the bag flew far then came swinging back but she stopped it before it could knock her over, "Don't worry I don't expect you to do that on your first go but just try with small quick punches, or hard punches whichever", she said then watched Thomas and Teresa start to punch, Thomas went to punch his bag and felt that it was hard as and he could barely make it move, he looked over to Teresa and saw she was having trouble too. Thomas went to punch the bag again and saw that it moved ever so slightly, "Wow it actually moved a bit"

"Ahaha good job Thomas, don't worry my first go I was the weakest", Tris says still punching at her bag while watching us, Thomas looks around and see's what the others were doing, he also catches Four walking towards them. Thomas quickly went back to the bag and kept punching the bags, after a few punches he saw that his knuckles were red some skin chaffing off, "Tris is this normal?" Thomas asked her showing his knuckles

"Yeah, yours isn't that bad though", Tris said winking at him, Thomas looked over at Teresa and saw her knuckles were red too, Four was behind Tris now and was holding her by the stomach, and they were both smiling and Tris was giggling, "Awwe they're so cute together", Teresa says, then turns to Thomas, "How's your punching going?"

"It's moving...slightly, but I think I'm improving, what about you?" Thomas asks her

"Good", Teresa says then goes back to punching bag

"Hey shank", Thomas whips his head around and sees Gally on the punching bag next to him, "What do you want Gally?" Thomas replies

"Nothing just practicing my hand to hand combat, you can also get a glimpse of how hard I'm going to smash you when we fight", he says smirking at Thomas then punching the bag with full force, the bag flies further than Thomas' for sure but not as far as Tris', Thomas was surprised still. He ignored Gally and went back to punching until he was impressed with how far the bag went flying, "That's good Thomas, have you tried kicking and using your legs?" Tris asks

"No", Thomas says, Tris then shows Thomas how to kick the bag, again tough stance, abdomen firm and her arms stiff and strong, she kicks the bag and he sees that it moved well again, "Woah", was all Thomas could say

"Practice, come on let's go", Tris says patting Thomas on the back then moved on to help Teresa, Thomas kicked the bag a few times and felt himself about to fall, but after a few kicks he got used to it, "Uriah and Peter! Up here now, you will show the initiates a fight so let's go!" Four yells out to the room. Thomas sees that Uriah, Minho's leader, went up onto the platform in the middle of the room and then Peter, Gally's leader went up to the platform too. Four just nodded and the fight began, they didn't start punching straight away they started to circle each other for a bit then Peter took the first punch, he swung but Uriah dodged it and punched Peter straight back in the face, "That looked like it hurt", Thomas winced

"Yeah", Teresa says her eyes were wide and shocked, Thomas looked back at the fighting and then saw that Peter took another swing, this time hitting Uriah, he stumbled a bit but got back to his fighting stance and swiped with his leg knocking over Peter, Uriah punched him again in the stomach and Peter looked winded, Peter tried to block himself but Uriah was too strong and fast, then the fight was over, "That was pretty quick", Teresa said afterwards

"Yeah go Uriah!" Minho chanted in our ears, "Hey shanks", Minho said to both of us

"Hey Minho", Thomas and Teresa both replied

We looked over and saw Peter was being taken off the stage now and was being dragged by 2 other people, "He looks like he is in a lot of pain", Teresa winced

"Yeah damn I would hate to be that shank", Thomas replied

"Mhm", Minho agreed. "Initiates that is how you will be fighting, fight until one person can no longer fight, you cannot concede according to new rules, so it's a fight till one of you is out!" Four announced to us, "That sounds harsh", Teresa said shocked, we then walked off to lunch with Tris, it was only 11:00am but we were told to have an early lunch because we have a big afternoon. For lunch we ate a hamburger, simple plain but it tasted amazing.

We headed off with Tris to where we were heading next and we ended up outside, not in the training room. "For the second part of your training today we will be practicing shooting!" Four exclaimed throughout the group, there were a few "yeses", said throughout the group but Four just stared them down to be quiet, "This time, your leaders will NOT be showing you how to do it first, you will have to learn yourself, how to load a gun etc, but listen here, if you joke around about shooting someone else or aim the gun elsewhere besides the target and WE WILL CUT YOU OUT, I don't care what they say!" Four said extremely serious at the last part, everyone's faces drained when he said the last part, _he seems really scary sometimes, _Thomas thought to himself, "Now all initiates, line up here", Four says gesturing to the table in front of him, we all line up and I end up behind Minho and Teresa behind me.

We all collect our guns, Four shoving it in everyone else's arms but giving it less roughly to us. We all go stand at a booth and there is a table with bullets waiting for them. Thomas looked at the bullets and look over at everyone else, some of them still a bit clueless; Four nods at the leaders for them to come help and luckily Teresa and Thomas were close to each other so Tris was able to help them both. Tris didn't have a gun but she spoke her way through what we had to do, through the first walkthrough Tris told us and Thomas got it right through the first go Teresa still having a bit of difficulty. Thomas changed the gun from safe mode so that if he pulled the trigger it would shoot. He stood there and aimed the gun and shot but the ricochet pushed him backwards and he fell. He got back up and saw that people gave him a few snickers especially Gally. Thomas tried again but this time he firmed himself to the ground and held the gun away from him, arms stretched out, he aimed, took a breath in and shot. He looked at the target and saw that it hit the shoulder, "Wow good job Thomas", Tris said patting him on the back, everyone else stood there with their jaws dropping, "Nice work, keep doing what you're doing", Four said congratulating Thomas and giving him a smile, _he smiles, _Thomas thought to himself. Thomas keep shooting and his aim improves as he goes but he always ends up catching Gally shooting him dirty glares, "What's wrong with Gally?" Thomas asked Teresa

"He's jealous because he doesn't have skill", Teresa jokes. They keep shooting until Four is impressed with all of our skill levels, "Good job initiates, it's 3:00pm now so you guys can do whatever you want from now till dinner, have fun", he says waving everyone off. Thomas and Teresa go and find Minho, Harriet and Chrissy, "Hey guys what do you want to do?" Thomas says once they all are together

"I want a tattoo", Teresa says excitedly

"Same", Harriet says, Chrissy just nods with her

"Let's go get tattoo's this is going to look shucking amazing", Minho says and they all head off to the tattoo parlour.

**xxxxxxx**

**Boring chapter I am sorry, and late, been really busy, hope to update soon, I am really excited to get to near the end and all so yaaaay~dauntlesslionrunner**


	9. Overhearing

** Thomas P.O.V.**

They all walk over to the tattoo parlour together discussing what type of tattoo they all want. "I want a shucking good tattoo", Minho says as we walk along. We keep walking and walking until we get there. "I dibs first", Harriet says rushing in to pick out a tattoo. Teresa and Thomas just walk around the tattoo parlour at first thinking what type of tattoo to get, "What are you thinking of getting?" Teresa asks Thomas

"Not sure", Thomas replied, "You?"

"Nope", Teresa said looking at all the tattoo templates. Thomas kept walking around looking at all the templates they had. Thomas saw a template that caught his eye.

It was of the maze.

Thomas picked up the tattoo and went to walk over to one of the tattoo artist and saw Minho there with him, "Hey what are you getting?" Thomas asked him

"A few, maybe", Minho said holding up all the templates, there was one of flames, another one of spikes, and another one of a dragon.

"Woah that is a lot, where are you going to be putting all of those", Thomas said-shocked

"Well again, I said I might get all of them, but the dragon behind my ear, spikes on my arm and the flames down my back

"Woah", was all Thomas could manage to get out, "You defiently are brave aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that, what you getting shank?" Minho said nodding towards the template Thomas was holding

"Oh I'm getting this", Thomas said holding up the template

"I see getting one that reminds you of the Glade", Minho said, his face drained partially of its colour

"Yeah", Thomas said. Minho was called next to the artist and he just smiled at him and walked off. Thomas stood there waiting until Minho was done, "Heck yeah, this looks so cool, your turn shank", Minho said winking at him to go up. Thomas walked up to the artist and then sat down in the chair, "Where do you want this?" the lady asked; Thomas looked up and saw it was Tori, Harriet and Chrissy's leader. "Just here", Thomas said pointing to his arm. She got started and surprisingly the process didn't hurt that much. "Okay done", Tori said then waved him off.

Thomas waited for Teresa to get her tattoo done, "Ready?" Thomas said once she was done

"Yup", she said then they walked off to meet with Minho and the others, "What now?" Teresa asked, "Dinner?" Harriet asked everyone, and we all replied with yeses.

They all walk off to dinner together and have some burgers, "I seriously love they're food", Minho says chewing food in his mouth, "Eww, close your mouth Minho", Harriet said throwing food at his face.

They all sat there discussing our tattoos, Chrissy got a lion on her left arm, Harriet got a snake on her back, Minho got all 3 of his tattoos and Teresa got a strip spiralling from her wrist to her armpit. They then go off to the dorm, not sure what they were going to do for the rest of the night. "I'm so tired", Chrissy yawned

"Woah she speaks", Minho said shocked, Chrissy then punched his arm jokingly, "Oh toughie eh?" Minho then yawned too, "I'm tired as well shanks", then, he was asleep

"Woah, that was quick", Harriet said, then everyone slowly started to sleep, tired from the training. Thomas couldn't sleep; he stayed up at night trying to sleep but failed over and over again. Thomas started to fall asleep when he heard shuffling in his room, voices along with it. Thomas tried to ignore it but his mind just decided to concentrate on the voices, not on falling asleep, "We need to get rid of Thomas, I can't let him be on top", Gally, Thomas recognised his voice anywhere

"Why do you care about taking him down so much?" that sounded like Gally's leader, Peter

"Because in the glade, back in the maze he would always prove me wrong, I was a loner in the glade, everyone hated me", Gally said his voice started to raise with each word, but he still kept quiet, "So what do you suggest", this voice didn't sound familiar at all

"Well pair me up with him, so I can beat him in the battles, prove that he is weak", Gally said anger still strong in his voice

"What if either, I can't put you guys together, or he beats you", this was Peter again

"Then we'll have to get rid of him", Gally said, you could hear a smirk in his words

"Good idea, we get to think alike now, and we can also get rid of his leader, Tris", Peter snarls at her name

"Yes, I guess it can be a win-win situation, I get to get rid of Thomas, you can get rid of Tris", Gally said

"Sounds good, now I need to go back to my apartment, if anyone finds out that I was here, I would be gone so see you in the morning kid", Peter. _I need to warn Tris about this and the others, what if they hurt then too, _now Thomas couldn't sleep, _what if Gally just decided to kill me first and not bother with the whole, "defeat me", thing, _Thomas worried, worse than ever, worse than fighting the Grievers. Thomas barely slept, couldn't sleep in fact, couldn't.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

** Wow this chapter was boring, boring as heck I'm sorry hope the next will be better hope, and sorry for the late updates~dauntlesslionrunner**


	10. Are you Divergent?

**Tris P.O.V.**

Tris and Four walk off to his apartment to sleep for the night. "How is training the initiates? Fun?" Four asks her once they're inside his apartment, she gives him a little peck on the lip once the door is closed, "It actually is pretty fun, I get something out of it too", Tris says smiling

"That's good", he says kissing me back, "By the way, we have a meeting tomorrow in the morning before training", Four tells me

"Yeah I was notified, what do you think it would be for?" Tris ask him

"Probably the new initiates, try getting them out of their old ways", Four says walking off into the bathroom to change. Tris goes off to her wardrobe to pick out some black track pants and a black hooded jumper; it was surprisingly colder today than the past few days. Tris walks out and see's Four on the bed already asleep, "Didn't even wait for me", she says grinning at the sleeping Four, she pecks his forehead and she sees a smile creep on his face, she laughs a bit and crawls into bed. Tris sleeps soundly that night, exhausted from the training but she wakes up in the middle of the night panting and felt like she was scared, _how can I be scared nothing is happening and I didn't have any nightmares, well from what I can recall, _she thought to herself. She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so she stayed up and read a bit. She was reading for a while when she heard a knock on the apartment door, _who would knock at our apartment at this time, _she looks to the clock and sees that it is 3:00 in the morning.

Tris walks up to the door and peeks into the peek hole and sees Thomas standing there worried and scared. She opens up the door and he stands there for a bit just staring at her then at the ground continuously not saying anything, "Is something wrong?" she asks him finally, breaking the silence

"Sorry, I um...I was just...I heard something", he finally spurt out

"Heard? What was it?" She asks, not coming to any final conclusion that this kid is either scared or crazy, _why am I calling him a kid, he is practically the same age as me. _

"Yeah, it was um...Gally, another person and that guy that tried to kill you, Peter", he says shaking as if saying those words would call them to him. Tris motioned him to come inside and not stay out in the cold of the Dauntless compound. He awkwardly walked in and just stood there still staring at the ground and biting his nails. Tris motioned him to sit on a seat next to her and he did still quiet and shaking, "Are you cold?" she asked him and he just shook his head, she knew he was lying so she went and got one of her big jumpers for him. She came back and gave him the jumper and he smiled and said a quiet, "Thank you".

"So what did they say?" Tris asked him once he slipped the jumper on

"They were planning something for me, and possibly you, they said that they were going to try pair up Gally with me so he can beat me and prove that I am weak, and said that if that didn't work they were going to kill me, also Peter said he would try get rid of you too", he blurted out all at once, he didn't sound scared at all

"Are you scared? And don't worry about me, if Peter wants to try and kill me again", she then nodded towards Four sleeping on the bed, "He would get to him first".

"No I am not scared, I'm just concerned, I don't know what to do, it was keeping me up all night so I thought it would be better to talk to someone about it first", he said looking up at Tris, there was a familiar look in his eyes, in his face but Tris couldn't pinpoint where she saw it from or why it looked familiar, "Well I think you should just beat his ass, who cares if he threatened to kill you, anyway Four is above Peter and Gally and that other person so he can kick them out and make them factionless", she smiled

"You think I should?" he asks again

"Yeah, defiently", she smiled at him reassuring him that everything will be okay

"Okay, thank you Tris, I'm sorry if I woke you up and I'm sorry that I came at such this time", he said, sadness in his voice

"It's okay, I was awake anyway, I just woke up somehow in my sleep and couldn't go back to sleep so yeah", she smiled back

"I should go back to my room", he says then waves goodbye

"Bye Thomas", she said and smiled as she saw him walk down towards his room.

Tris woke up the next morning and quickly got ready for the meeting. She wore her clothes she needed to wear for the training too because she wasn't bothered to come back to the room to change. She put on her black tights, black tank top, and her back leather jacket along with her combat boots, _typical Dauntless clothing, _she thought to herself. She waited for Four to get ready then they both headed out towards the meeting room.

They got to the room and inside were all the Trainers for the initiates. Eric spoke up once everyone was inside, "As you are all aware, all these initiates have come from a place same but different from ours", there were nods and "mhm's" being said around the room, "You are also aware that they speak differently, some using their language more frequently than others, but we need to tell you that we need them to stop saying those words for certain reasons, reasons being that they could be Divergent and as you know Divergent's threaten the system as quoted my Jeanine", he says, pauses then continues, "So today we want YOU to stop them from saying it, and if we, meaning Max and I catch them using these words, we will have to test them for Divergence and if they do test positive..." he didn't finish the sentence, "So from here on out we better not hear anyone using these words okay", he finished off his speech with. Everyone nodded and agreed too then we all cleared out, Tris and Four were the last out and caught something that Eric said to Max that caught her attention, "I have a feeling those people that hang out with Tris and Four are Divergent's, as well as them, we need to keep an eye on them", Tris heard a grunt coming from Max that sounded like an agreement and then she was too far to hear.

Tris walked off to breakfast to see Thomas and all his friends there with him, "Hey Thomas, I need to tell you and your friends something really important okay, so come early to the training room alright", she said to him then ate her food.

**Thomas P.O.V. **

Chrissy, Minho, Harriet, Teresa and Thomas walked off to the Training room once they all finished their food. Thomas noticed that Minho and Chrissy were walking together behind us and their hands were brushing together, Thomas leaned over to Teresa and whispered, "Think Minho and Chrissy are together?" she turned around to look then turned back and nodded furiously, Thomas then laughed at her answer. They got to the room and saw that it was Tris and Four there only, "So why did we need to come here?" Minho said once we all entered the room, "It's about you guys", Tris sighed then continued on, "We need to inform you that you know your little words you say", she said

"You mean like klunk, slinthead, greenie, good th-", Minho started to list the words but Harriet cut him off

"Sticks", she added

"Yeah, those words", Tris said, "You need to stop saying them", she bluntly said, "Why?" Minho asked

"Because if you don't you will be hunted and killed", it was Four's turn to speak

"Why?" Minho asked again

"Because then you will have a sign of Divergence and Divergent's threaten the system la-di-da-di-da", Four said as if being Divergent didn't matter much. A lump grew in Thomas throat and he knew there was something in his face that gave it away that he was Divergent, so he tried to act as normal as possible, "So I can't say those words again?" Minho said

"Yep", Four said, Minho started to fake cry and they all laughed at how stupid he looked, "There is also another thing", Tris said, they all stared at Tris confused, "Do you guys trust us?" Tris asked looking at all of us in the eye, worry and the look a mum gives you when she is concerned in her eyes. "Yeah I do", Thomas spoke up

"I do too", Teresa said

"Goo- I mean yeah", Minho said, his words choppy because he was close to saying another Glader word

"I trust you", Chrissy said, everyone stared at her, "She speaks", Teresa said shocked, Chrissy just smiled and giggled

"I trust you too, why are you asking this", Harriet said

"Because we want you guys to tell us one thing", Tris said, a bigger lump grew in Thomas' throat and he had a feeling he knew what she was going to ask, "What did you all get for your aptitude test."

**xxxxxxxx**

** I am so late at updating I know you guys won't forgive me but I can only say sorry so many times. If you want my fandom ig account is fourtrisglade yeah I think I should've put my fanfic name and my ig name the same but meeeeh I am divergent and you can-not-control-me-oops. Now to update my other story yaaay, thank you too all you shanks to favourite, review and even read this, you gave me a forever within the numbered days and for that I am grateful. **


	11. Battle Rounds

**Thomas P.O.V.**

Thomas' heart start to pound louder, he started to panic, could he really trust Tris and Four, what if they were going to bag him out and, Thomas gulped at the thought, kill him. _Surely_, he thought, _surely they wouldn't kill Divergent's, would they_. No one said anything for a while everyone was quiet, awkward not knowing what to say, "Guys?" Tris said breaking Thomas from his thoughts, "You know you can tell me because", she paused for a bit and then stared at Four, he nodded and she turned back to us, she whispered the next few words so quietly Thomas could barely hear her, "I'm Divergent", is what she said. Thomas stood there not knowing what to say, _what if she was lying? What if someone was spying on them and was hearing all of this? _Thomas' mind was flooding with questions and doubts, _I can trust them. _"Wait you are?" Minho said shocked

"Yes, and if you guys are wondering, I am not lying", Tris said

"Trust me on this, she isn't lying and she is a really bad liar too", Four said bumping in

"Hey!" she exclaimed jokingly punching her shoulder

"Why do you guys want to know by the way?" Harriet asked

"Because we want to help you, to make sure you aren't spotted", Four said

"How do we know that you can protect us?" Harriet still asking questions

"Because we know how to keep, you, hidden", Four said emphasising the last few words

"Okay", Harriet said. Still no one spoke up, Thomas was still contemplating on whether to tell them or not, he was wondering if he was the only person that was Divergent or was everyone here Divergent. "So what did you guys get on your aptitude test", Tris asked again, Chrissy was the first to speak, "I got Amity, Dauntless and Abnegation", she said all of this without hesitating

"We got another kind like you Tris, 3", Four said

"Wait, Four are you Divergent?" Minho asked

"Yes", he said no emotion on his face, Thomas kept thinking on whether to say it or not

"Guys you've got to speed up the thinking process training is starting in 10 minutes", Tris said, it seemed like a lot of time but then Thomas realised it took them 10 minutes of just thinking. "Dauntless, Abnegation and Amity", Thomas said, he didn't even know what he was doing, words just started to spill out his mouth, he instantly covered his mouth afterwards and saw everyone staring at him, "So you're the same with Chrissy, you guys need to be the most careful", Tris said, she then looked to Minho and Harriet but they still didn't say anything. "I just got Dauntless", Minho said, "Same", Harriet said soon after

"Teresa?" Thomas asked her, she hasn't said anything this whole time, "I um, I got Dauntless and Erudite", she said finally

"Okay so we have 4 Divergent's here and 3 special Divergent's", Four said then started to talk off, "Where are you going?" Minho yelled to him

"To get ready for training", he grinned back then kept walking

Training started and everyone got ready and stood in front of some targets moulded into the wall, they were shaped as humans. "Today initiates, we will be doing knife throwing for the first half then we start the battles second half!" Four announced to the whole group, "Find your leaders, each leader has their own target so you will be practicing on there, I've said this before but I will say it again, muck around and you are OUT!" Four was serious; he really doesn't want anyone to be hurt. Teresa and Thomas went off to Tris and they went to the target in the middle, "Don't worry you guys you got the best leader for this one", Four smiles then kisses Tris on the cheek, "PDA!" Minho yells at them, Thomas and Teresa started to laugh at Minho's remark. Tris smiled and stuck out a tongue at Minho then picked up four knives, "Do you guys wanna try first or I show you first?" Tris asked us

"I wanna see you throw them", Teresa said excitedly that made Tris smile widely, she walked up to the marking where everyone is supposed to stand behind and holds one knife in her right hand and the other three in her left. She tosses the knife a bit in her hand then raises it up and gets into momentum, she throws the knife and it landed straight into the middle of the chest of the target. Teresa and Thomas stood there with their mouth open, "Woah that was amazing", Teresa exclaimed when Tris turned back to them, "Thanks darl", Tris said then went back to the target, "Hey Tris!" Thomas heard someone say, he turned to see Uriah, Minho's leader, "Hey Uri!" Tris said smiling at the guy, "Ooh I see showing the initiates how to throw, I know, why don't you throw those 3", he said pointing at the knives, "At once", he smiled giddily at this like he cause discovered something new, "You're so childish", she says then puts all three of the knives in her right hand. She stood, took her position then threw the knives and they all landed either in the middle of the chest or one millimetre off, "You are amazing Tris", Teresa exclaimed

"It's all practice, now you're turn", she smiled and handed Teresa the knives first. Teresa tried, she got into position and got into momentum just as Tris had done. Teresa threw her first knife and it hit the neck of the target, she threw the next and the next and the next. Her last three knives hit the head, the shoulder and the stomach. "Good job Teresa", Thomas said shocked  
"Thanks", she smiled back, a genuine smile, it was been ages since Thomas and Teresa have had an actual conversation to each other, or even spoken to each other singularly not in a group. Thomas walked up and picked up the three knives, he stood there awkwardly holding them, the cold metal of the handle sending shivers up his spine, he saw Gally at the corner of his eye and saw him staring at him with a knife and then grinned at him, Thomas didn't understand why he was grinning like that until he saw Gally throw the knife, it hit exact in the chest and it went in deep, Thomas stared in shock and immediately started to freak out, _maybe that's how he'll kill me, _Thomas thought to himself. He got the knives in his hand and just focused on the target, he threw the first knife and it hit the wood above the target, "It's okay Thomas", Teresa said to Thomas. He turned and saw Gally smiling and laughing at him at his failure of hitting the target. He stared at the target again and threw his next knife this one hitting the shoulder, "Yay you got this Thomas", he heard Teresa shout encouragements at him, he was glad him and Teresa chose the same leader. Thomas quickly threw the next few knives and one hit the leg and the other hit the neck. "Good job Thomas", Tris said patting his back. Teresa and Thomas and a few more goes before lunch

"Okay battle rounds!" Four yelled, he sounded excited. "Is it me or does Four sound excited?" Thomas whispered to Teresa

"He does sound excited, maybe to see us have our asses kicked", she replied back and then turned her head to look at him, Thomas realised how pretty she looked, her silky tar black hair, her blue eyes, it all made Thomas nervous, he started to blush and could feel his cheeks burn up, he quickly turned away before she could see and faced back to Four. He missed some of the rest of the announcement but just followed everyone else's gazes and saw they were looking at a blackboard hung up high. The board was full of name, name of people, pairs in fact. The list went:

**Minho **vs.** Kyle**

**Teresa **vs. **Chrissy**

** Harriet **vs. **Paige**

** Thomas **vs. **Gally**

** John **vs. **Veronica**

** Lily **vs. **Jennifer**

** Dylan **vs. **Britt**

** Hope **vs. **Tim**

There were heaps of initiates on the list that was in Group A that Thomas had no idea about, Thomas looked at Teresa and saw something in her eyes, "I can't fight Chrissy till one of us is knocked out", there was a distant look in her eyes, "Teresa", Thomas said but she didn't look at him, "Teresa", he said a bit more harshly now to get her attention, but still no reaction, "Teresa!" he said then he grabbed her face in his hands, "Listen okay, I'm pretty sure she will understand if you knock her out, don't worry this is all for practice, you need to stop, okay this sounds stupid now but you need to stop with all this guilt things okay", he said she was now looking into his eyes, "Your right your speech was stupid", she then laughed, "You're really bad at motivation speeches", she said, then she laughed again and smiled. Thomas felt himself leaning in but stopped himself before he got too close. First up was Minho, Four called him to the platform and saw that Kyle was the other person that hangs out with Gally and Peter, _he must be the other one that night before, _Thomas thought to himself. Minho got up onto the platform and Four nodded to the pair and they started.

No one attacked at first, they were just there circling each other, stepping forward sometimes to scare the other person but not actually hitting. Eric was standing next to Four and looked really impatient, "Hurry up and fight, this is as boring, give me some action", he said obviously sounding bored. Kyle stepped forward and swung a punch at Minho but he quickly dodged it and pushed him to the ground, "All that running in the maze I guess helped him", I said to Teresa, she nodded and hummed a "yeah" in reply. Minho then kicked Kyle in the gut causing him to jolt. Minho kicked again and again, "Never knew Minho could be so me- never mind", Teresa said

"Were you going to say mean?" Thomas asked grinning at Teresa

"Yeah but then I remembered Minho is mean", Teresa said and they both laughed then resumed to watching the fight. Kyle was still laying helplessly on the floor, it looked like it was almost over, Teresa then started to jump around and shake nervously, "Are you still nervous about fighting Chrissy?" Thomas asked her, she nodded in reply and Thomas pulled her into a hug, she hugged back, her arms were warm and soft, it made Thomas comfortable and feel like he was at home, "Thank you Thomas", she whispered in his ear and he turned to see her smiling, they still held onto each other until Minho came, "That was ea-"he said then stopped mid sentence, "Oh am I interrupting something?" he asked smirking at us, "You can join", Teresa said jokingly

"I'm fine thanks", he smiled and then walked off to Chrissy, "Defiently dating", Thomas and Teresa said at the same time, they both laughed again and smiled. Thomas wanted to freeze this moment and just hold onto Teresa forever.

**xxxxxxx**

**Aawe, Thomas and Teresa, I seriously shipped them in Maze Runner but then in Scorch Trials, nuh uh uh. Did you all see who is playing Aris, Ratman and Brenda, what do you guys think? Well this is the second update tonight woo I feel proud. I think my chapters are too long I'm sorry**


	12. Gally vs Thomas

**Thomas P.O.V.**

I see the artists have their little fake humans with them all ready. I give them thumbs up and they give one back. I turn to Minho and walk over to him, "Hey Minho I need you and Teresa to go on a little detour route for me is that okay?" I ask him whispering

"Sure", he smiles, I wave over Teresa to come and when she is with us I talk again

"I need you two to go get the money is that okay?" I ask them

"Money, sure", Minho says grinning

"Sure Tom", Teresa says

"Do you know where it is Teresa?" I ask her

"Yep James one of the workers tells me everything", she smiles; I get a bit furious I don't know why, _jealousy? _I think, _I can't be jealous can I. _

I look at the clock and see that it's 8:00pm

"Artists, go with the extra guards to the rooms already, Alby will lead", I nod at them they nod back and then leave

"Minho and Teresa", I just nod at them and they go off too

"The rest of you, let's go", I wave them out the room and they all chant together. I walk out of the room and see that it's pitch black, I gave some of the Gladers from each separate group a little walkie talkie to communicate, "Gally? Are you there? Can you hear me?" I say into the walkie talkie

"Gally here", he replies back not long after

"Alby, can you hear me?" I ask

"Alby here", he replies

_Teresa? _I say in my head

_Yea Tom? _She replies

_Okay good, _I then start to jog off into the direction of the hangar where WICKED keeps their Berg's. We walk down a few corridors and I stop everyone before we turn, I check the sides to see if anyone is out and only see that 1 or 2 guards are there. Newt and I quickly shoot them with the lightning guns and then move on, _this is too easy, _I think to myself.

_Teresa, you having any troubles there? _I ask her in my mind

_No, no troubles at all, I already have the money, so far only 1 or 2 guards but that's about it, _she says, _this is all a bit suspicious, _I think to myself

"Gally, Alby, any trouble?" I say into the walkie talkie

"Gally here: no nothing, 1 or 2 guards easy to take down, I think there's something up", Gally says

"Alby here: same", Alby says. If this is all going easily then they must be planning something and we must get out before they can put that plan into motion. We walk to our meeting spot which is main foyer/weapons room, aka the front of the WICKED compound. Our group gets their first and we reload our weapons although it doesn't really seem necessary. Gally and his group get here after us, "Hey Thomas, something seems up", he says

"I think so too", I say, I start to panic a bit now; _please just let us out of here please._

Alby and his group come next saying the same thing as Gally did, then Teresa and Minho come with bags of money, "Oh my gosh how much did you take?" I ask them shocked at the results

"$1million", I look at them and see that the bags look a bit heavy; Minho isn't even panting that hard and Teresa look casual about it all, "How are you carrying that all, it looks so heavy", I ask them shocked

"Muscles duh", Minho sasses, "Jokes, we had a trolley half way then ditched it", he then hands me one of the many bags he was holding, "Be a darling and help", he then winks at me and I jokingly wink back, Minho gives a bag to some other Gladers too that volunteer to help. We are all set and refreshed from the little nothing that we did and we head down the hallway to the hangar to get to the Berg. We stop right outside the door and we all get our guns ready, preparing for whatever comes our way.

"I'll go first", I say to them, the rest of the Gladers move away from the door but Newt stood still

"I'll go with you", Newt says, I try and stop him but he just shrugs it off and nods. We get our guns ready and slowly open the door then quickly hide behind the wall, no gunshots heard. I crook my head around the wall and see that the place is empty and dark. I take a risk and shoot a lightning bullet into the room and there is only the Bergs nothing else

"No one's in there", I say to Newt

"That's strange", he says, I just nod in agreement, I wave over the other Gladers to come and they quickly waddle their way towards me

"Okay so Newt and I will go first and the rest of you follow behind but have your guns ready okay?" I say and run inside pointing my gun up aiming everywhere, still nothing.

"Run!" I whisper but shout at the group and we run towards the Berg, we get go quickly to open the door and there were still no troubles, the door starts to open and we are all standing there eager to leave, the door finally hits the floor

"Get in!" Newt rushes to all of them and instantly they start to run inside, I wait for everyone to get in first then start to head in before I hear a gunshot and then see the light flash right next to me, I turn around and see Rat Man standing there with a gun held up and guards beside and behind him. They turn on the lights and see that if we did fight, we'd be outnumbered.

"Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, what do you think you're doing?" he shakes his head at me

"What do you think I'm doing", I spit back at him

"Escaping, and if you didn't know, you can't escape, we won't let you", he evilly grins at me then another bullet is shot but it misses me and hits the wall inside the Berg behind me

"Now everyone step off the Berg or you get hurt", he says harshly pronouncing the last few words, they try to walk out but I hold up a hand to stop them

"No", I tell Rat Man

"Very well", he says and nods at a guard beside him, this one doesn't have an electrical gun, instead it was a real gun, he aims at me and I freeze then the noise goes off, I look down and see I'm okay but then I hear gasps and cries, I look around and see that Chuck was shot, _no not Chuck not again, _I run over to him and he is bleeding out, but the blood is black.

"Why did you shoot him?" I snarl at Rat Man

"Well you didn't listen so I shot him", he smiles

"Well it didn't work we're still leaving", I say and start to run inside when I hear the gun go off two times, this time I felt one hit me, I fall to the ground and look around to see who else got hurt, Minho.

"Minho!" I cry out in pain, I see that he got shot in the same place Chuck got shot, and myself, in the chest, except his blood was now oozing worms, _what the heck?! _I think to myself. I reach down to my stomach and see that my blood wasn't regular either; it was mechanical like a robot, _this was like my dream, _I think to myself then I black out.

I wake up panting, "Guys? Guys?!" I scream out, _am I dead, _I think to myself

"Thomas?" I hear Chuck say, panic in his voice, I get up and try find the light switch and turn it on, I see that we're still in the "Paradise" in the room

"Oh Chuck buddy, I'm so glad you're okay", I say and hug him

"Did you have that dream too?" he says to me, tears forming in his eyes

"I guess I did", I say into his head, I look around and see Minho in the bathroom hands on the sink head down

"Minho are you okay?" I say to him

"Yeah I'm fine", he quickly says, "It just felt so real", he says to me

"I think they're still controlling us", Chuck says, crying more now

"I think so", then a tear falls from my eye, _so I have officially lost my friends, Teresa, Newt and I will never get them back. _"How are they even controlling us still", I ask Chuck

"Who knows", he says, and then we walk out knowing nothing will ever be the same.

**The End, sorry that sucked, very very very very very sorry, I can only say sorry so many times, I didn't know how to end it so yea, this was the ending I have been planning for ages and also I can't end stories. Thought of making a second book but like I don't think I can so this is the end of my first ever story, hope you enjoyed this crappy written stories, if you want you can check our my other stories Thank You~dauntlesslionrunner**


End file.
